1. Field
The following description relates to a film and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a film for a display window using a roll to roll method, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display panel (hereinafter referred to as a panel) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or a light emitting diode (LED), a protection glass is provided in a front of a panel outputting an image to protect the panel and cover an edge thereof.
In the related art, a transparent protection plate made of a synthetic resin serves as such a front protection glass. However, due to its nature, the synthetic resin has problems in that transmittance is low and a surface may be scratched or discolored. Recently, tempered glass has been developed, and a front protection glass made of a tempered glass material having excellent transparency and a high strength is replacing the synthetic resin.
A light shielding unit configured to clearly distinguish or decorate a touch screen is formed in a rear surface of the front protection glass.
As a method of forming the light shielding unit, a method of directly printing a dark color on a protection glass using a silkscreen printing method and the like, and a method in which a bezel unit is printed on a film coated with an optically clear adhesive (OCA) or a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), and the film is laminated with the protection glass or is transferred have been under development.
In the silkscreen method, because the light shielding unit of a dark color is simply made, a design of an electronic product is very simple. In order to form a light shielding unit of several colors, the silkscreen printing should be repeated one time for each color. Accordingly, a tremendous cost and a great amount of time is required in order to represent various designs or patterns.
In the method in which a bezel unit is printed on a film coated with the OCA, and the film is laminated with the protection glass or is transferred, a design may be implemented by various methods such as ultraviolet (UV) ray patterning, deposition, printing, and etching. However, an optical film coated with a bonding layer is cut in units of sheets during manufacture and a process such as the UV ray patterning is performed in a corresponding state, which results in an economical problem in a production process.